


House of Pleasures

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Host Clubs, M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris is working the streets of Xi'an as a host when he comes across a teenage prostitute named Tao. A realistic look at the lives of hosts and how these two found love in even the darkest of places and the bleakest of situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> So after disappearing for about a five-month period, I have returned. Dedicated to the good old days of the Tokio Hotel fandom and my little cheerleading squad who are always behind my madness one-hundred percent.
> 
> Because Kris will always be blonde to me and because I love playing around with Kris’s characterization.

“Hey, are you going to get going or not?” The manager asked, a tone of annoyance obvious. The manager was a squat man, no real distinct facial features to note, who was already pretty close to bald but kept insisting that he was merely thinning. Kris nearly was knocked on his rear when someone shoved past him, still shrugging into a sports coat, as he bolted out the door.

 

Inside _Korkoro_ such a hustle and bustle was a common occurrence but the holiday season had swamped them more than normal. Located heart of Xi’an, but not within the all exclusive inner wall, nestled in among various flashy shops and graphic novel shops, resided the small host club that Kris was currently employed in.

 

Being a host was not the most dignified of jobs but it paid far better than any other jobs out on the market for young twenty-somethings. Times were tough, especially when you were a small town boy with a dismal community college degree like Kris was. Kris was from some small village not worth even mentioning; needless to say the town had one gas station. Such environment was not somewhere one could expect to amount to anything. Kris was expected to take over his father’s convenience shop but the young man had to escape. The shop would always be there, a constant that had already stood the test of time for the past for generations. It would be a shame for a tall and handsome man like Kris with such a facial structure to go to waste in such a place… or at least Kris thought so.

 

The moment he’d saved enough money, Kris had packed his bags and set out for Xi’an. City life offered more excitement than Kris’s dingy town could have ever aspired to. In the city, people were loud, it was crowded, it was dirty, but it was also incredibly thrilling. Rows and rows of shopping malls that reached up to the skies and the loud music of nightclubs rang out into the streets. The red light district showcased girls with coy smiles through the glass barriers that secluded the workers from the streets. People bustled with their heads down, cellphones permanently attached to their ears, as school children ran rampant through the streets the moment the school bells ran. Tourists walked, gawking at the large ancient wall that separated the inner city of Xi’an from the outer. Neon sings lit up the skies and it was all quite a lot for Kris to take in on the first day.

 

There was so much to see, so much do. But like most things in this world, each of these new exciting adventures required an income. Finding a job was number one of Kris’s agenda along with finding a place to stay. Hostels were too expensive and dangerous, but the stylish townhouses that lined the fashion district were too expensive. The houses in the inner city were generally populated by the elderly and passed down through family generations. The apartments in the outer city were slightly better in price but in high demand. This predicament was how Kris found himself rooming with four others in an apartment originally meant to house one. Once his income had started flowing in more steadily, increasing with each month Kris was employed at the club, he’d begun to look into getting a place of his own… but those three roommates were the only thing closest to family that Kris had in Xi’an and he wasn’t quite ready to up and leave them just yet.

 

It was only three in the morning, an odd hour, but the city was still bustling as people got off work or ever still out from the previous night’s fun. Kris earned a few stares as he lazily navigated the streets, trying not grit his teeth too hard when he earned some disapproving looks from a group of businessmen. There was judgment whenever Kris was at work; at first it had greatly bothered him, but now he steadily building immunity to it. The tall man headed towards the intersection he could be found at every night, smiling breaking across his face when he spotted someone familiar.

 

“Chanyeol.” Kris grinned, grasping the other man’s hand and pulling him in for a hug. Chanyeol was a host just like Kris, save for the fact that the club Chanyeol worked out did not discourage sleeping with customers as much as Kris’s did. While _Korkoro_ allowed hosts to sleep with clients for the right price, it was mostly discouraged as it only led to bickering amongst customers or even drove some away. The girls grew tired, they viewed earning a host’s love as a prize, and if that prize was given out too freely or frequently, there was no point to starting the game at all.

 

“Kris! I didn’t know you were working this shift.” Chanyeol smiled, his short dark hair giving him almost a cherubic experience. Chanyeol’s specialty was being the funny host, the one that would listen to a sad girl’s tale and brighten her day through comedy and by simply being friendly.

 

“The manager has everyone working overtime these next two months. Complete bullshit if you ask me. What good is a host if he’s falling asleep at the table?” A third voice dropped into the conversation. The newcomer was Kai, another host at _Korkoro_ along with Kris, whose specialty was playing the bad boy figure. Kris tried not to snort… Kai was barely out of secondary school when he began working as a host.

 

“As long as I’m bringing in money I honestly don’t care.” Kris scratched the back of his head and watched as a group of girls teetered by.

 

“The Prada is a fake.” Chanyeol commented, eyeing the girls. “So is the Chanel.”

 

“Fakes, fakes, and more fakes.” Kai grunted, surveying the various women bobbing through the crowds around them. “I’m sick of hunting down nobodies. I want a woman with a lot of cash.”

 

“And big tits.” Chanyeol chimed in grinning ear to ear.

 

“Yeah and big knockers that you can bury your face in.” Kai laughed before spotting a hostess getting off work. “That one. I see her here all the time.”

 

“She won’t go for a lower level host like you.” Chanyeol elbowed Kai, “Best leave a woman like that to the real men.”

 

“Real men my ass! Your hair used to be down to your shoulders like some flower boy only a few months ago! It’s not like we are living in the 90s anymore!” Kai snarled, elbowing back Chanyeol even harder. “I scouted her. Go make your money somewhere else.”

 

“Fine.” Chanyeol held up his hands, “If you think you can even pique her interest.”

 

“Oh I’ll get her alright.” Kai licked his lower lip. “I’ll get her nice and good until she’s moaning for more.”

 

“Hey honey!” Kai called, dashing off towards the hostess, “Come over here! Sixty Yuan for the night. No, no, come over here I don’t bite!”

 

“I’m feeling a school girl today.” Chanyeol smiled but Kris knew better. You had to be tough and pretty slick to make it in a business like this. Chanyeol knew his assets and he played them up however Chanyeol was no fool despite his archetype of playing the clown. Schoolgirls made easy targets, especially ones that had never been to a host club before and did not know how quickly the money could fly out of their pockets. Chanyeol’s opportunity would have to wait until six when the flocks of schoolgirls headed out, maybe he could convince one to play hooky then.

 

“We still have another three hours until school starts.” Kris let his eyes wander, passing over those too poor in appearance or women that Kris wouldn’t particularly enjoying entertaining. He wasn’t supposed to discriminate with customers but even Kris drew the line somewhere.

 

“I don’t want to wait around for three hours. I want someone now.” Chanyeol grumbled, about to start off on a rant when suddenly his eyes lit up. “There!”

 

“What?” Kris frowned when Chanyeol grabbed his arm excitedly. “Where are you pointing?”

 

“See that? That little punk over there slouching in the shadows.” Chanyeol was practically squealing in glee. “He’s become one of my regulars. Cute little thing isn’t he?”

 

Kris sought out the person that Chanyeol was pointing out until his eyes were landing on a youth hiding in the shadows. The boy was relatively tall, with short cropped black hair dyed red on top, he wore ripped jeans and a tank top, one arm holding the other awkwardly to his side, his head ducked so that his bangs obscured his eyes.

 

“He can’t be more than a child. Where did you cradle snatch this one from, an elementary school?”

 

“Snagged him on his way to school actually. He was way too easy. I played him just like a girl. He comes back thrice every week now. I’m bleeding him dry. We’re in love, don’t you know?” Chanyeol smiled wickedly and Kris could not explain why such a look made his skin crawl.

 

The dark haired host wandered his way over the boy, casually leaning all of his weight on one arm as Chanyeol practically backed the boy against the wall. Kris could see Chanyeol laying it on thick, all dark looks and secretive smiles, as the client watched the host with a look of fear and shy girlish love. The more Chanyeol spoke, the more the boy settled down. Then Chanyeol was nodding off in the direction of his club and Kris found himself moving between them before Kris had even realized that he’d moved.

 

“W-what?” Chanyeol blinked, looking enraged. “Kris, what are you doing?”

 

“How old are you?” Kris peered closer in horror at the boy. The student was even younger looking up close, all milky white skin with baby fat to his cheeks, the boy peeked shyly through his dyed red bangs at Kris in embarrassment.

 

“I’m nineteen.” The boy said. It was a lie.

 

“Do your parents know you are wasting your money on a whore? Let alone a male one?” Kris questioned and the boy glared, piercings twinkling in the streetlamp’s light.

 

“Kris!” Chanyeol shouted enraged. The dark haired teen grabbed the blonde, various rings digging uncomfortably into Kris’s arm, as he snarled out in warning, “I don’t know what the fuck you are thinking but you better back off.”

 

“He’s a child, Chanyeol.” Kris thundered, “There’s no way he’s in university. Did you not see his uniform? It’s a Seifu Gakuen high uniform.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened and he retracted as if burned, whirling to face the boy in fury. The boy’s face had upturned in anger, fiery eyes piercing Kris.

 

“I am not a child. I am fucking nineteen years old and paying customer so why don’t you fuck off?” The boy spat at Kris, tiny fists curled at his side in fury. The boy’s head only came to Kris’s shoulder and the host had to resist snorting at the childish attempt of seeming intimidating.

 

“Tao.” Chanyeol grabbed the boy’s shoulder roughly, pinning him back against the wall as to look in his eyes, “Is this true? Are you really in junior high?”

 

“No! Of course it’s not true! I’m nineteen I already told you! He’s wrong! He doesn’t know anything!” Tao winced when Chanyeol squeezed his shoulder harshly. “Chanyeol, please believe me.”

 

“Fucking Christ.” Chanyeol shoved the boy to the ground and sneered. “You’re nothing but a child. I’m bad, but I’m not that bad. I could get arrested for this.”

 

“Chanyeol!” Tao gasped, eyes watering with tears that threaten to spill. “Chanyeol don’t do this! I didn’t mean to lie!”

 

“Don’t fuck with me, you damn kid.” Chanyeol turned to leave, disgust but mostly fear across his face.

 

“No!” Tao struggled to his feet, shoving Kris out of the way as he lunged at Chanyeol and grasped onto his hand desperately. “Chanyeol, please. I… I love you.”

 

“You and a hundred other women, kid. You’re just embarrassing yourself now.” The dark haired host said, prying Tao’s grip off of him. “Go home, Tao.”

 

“N-no.” Tao choked, fat tears rolling down his cheeks now as Chanyeol stormed off. “Chanyeol, I love you.”

 

“Eh.” Kris scratched at the back of his head awkwardly as he contemplated the smoothest method of escape. The boy turned to Kris, eyes wide in hurt, as he struggled not to completely fall apart.

 

“Why?” Tao sobbed. “Why did you tell him?”

 

“Kid, you were only to end up getting hurt in the end. This is for the best.” Kris eyed the boy’s frame, taking in appreciatively the boy’ thin slender body and the nice swell to his rear. Kris pondered if Chanyeol had gotten around to tapping that yet before his intervention.

 

“Well I am hurt now! This is all of your fault! I love him! I love him and now he’s gone.” Tao’s voice began to rise as he sank down to his knees, hands trembling.

 

“I’m not at fault here. I’m not the one who lied and added a solid four years to my age.” The host shifted uneasily as the boy continued to sob, watching as Tao brought his hands to his chest and cried pathetically.

 

“Age does not matter in love!” Tao cried, shaking his head.

 

“Ah Jesus Christ, kid. You can’t seriously believe that, can you?”

 

“I love him! Oh my god I don’t know what I’m going to do. If I go back tomorrow and apologize maybe-” Tao began when Kris leaned down and smacked the boy straight across the face. Tao yelped, cheek stinging, eyes wide as saucers.

 

“Wake up!” Kris shouted, actually shouted, and Tao flinched. “Chanyeol never loved you. He doesn’t love any of his clients. Hell! I don’t even love any of my clients. None of us do! It’s all an act. You pay us to pretend to love you. You can’t actually believe that just because we are nice to you and say that we care for you that it’s true! It’s our job to make you fall in love with us! That’s how we get our pay. So why don’t you wake to reality already?”

 

Tao sat there, clutching his cheek, tears streaming down his face, as Kris panted heavily over him. The blonde’s words hit the boy like a ton of bricks and suddenly Tao was clenching his fists by his side. The young boy knew the blonde host was telling the truth but Tao didn’t want to accept it. It wasn’t possible. Chanyeol had been so kind to Tao, comforting him when _that man_ had been so cruel to him. It wasn’t possible that what Tao had felt towards Chanyeol was all created with smoke and mirrors.

 

“You’re wrong.” Tao furiously wiped away his tears and met Kris’s gaze with blazing eyes. “This is all your fault. I will never forgive you, Kris.”

 

“Hey now-” Kris bristled about to go off on the under-aged youth again when Tao was rising to his feet and pushing past the host, still struggling to conceal his tears as he ran off in the opposite direction.

 

Kris watched as the child fled, snorting and extracting a cigarette out from his pocket. He lit it up, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply as he felt himself settle down.

 

“Damn stupid kid.” Kris mumbled.

* * *

“Kris!” A girl yowled, pawing at Kris’s thighs. “You haven’t been paying any attention to me all night.”

 

“I’m sorry babe.” Kris flashed that signature dangerous grin of his. The girl stopped pouting immediately, cheeks flushing as her grip on Kris’s legs loosened. “I have someone in the private seat tonight who is being a little difficult. All I really want is to just spend time with you but the princess over there is being highly demanding. My shoulders are hurting so bad tonight too. I just really want to sit with you and relax.”

 

“Oh! Kris.” The girl was blushing even harder now before she was fishing her credit card out from her purse. “Here! I’ll order another bottle of champagne and then you’ll have to spend more time with me! It will give you a break from that greedy girl over there.”

 

Kris secretly grinned, dropping into a bow as he swiped the credit card and wandered off to the register. A simple bottle of champagne 3000 Yuan while an ultra champagne call could cost up to 10,000 Yuan. Such prices were ridiculous but women still paid them regardless as they all vied to outdo the other for their favorite host’s attention.

 

“You’re doing well tonight as usual.” Kai whispered as Kris brushed past the other at the register. Kai was having a slow night with only two customers so far and the other could help but seethe with envy at six that Kris had already. Kris merely shrugged and ran up the charges, smiling as he briefly reviewed his profits for the night.

 

“Work harder then.” Kris offered, snatching up a bottle of champagne as he wandered back over to his public seating table.

 

_Korkoro_ offered two types of seating for its customers: the public seating area and the private seat. On a good night, an average host would fill the public seating area with at least three clients and if he was lucky, the private seat would be filled once a month. The private seat was a secluded area for a client willing to pay an exorbitant amount of money for one-on-one time with her favorite host. The public area was cheaper but the downside was that your designated host could be hosting other girls at the same time and you’d be forced to sit with them.

 

Kris actually didn’t have anyone in the private seat that night but he liked to tell his customers in the public seating area that anyways so they’d spend more to steal him away from whatever girl they had fabricated in their minds. It was a dirty trick but one that brought in a consistent flow of money for Kris. Constantly making his clients think that he had someone in the private seat made Kris look desirable and when a host appeared desirable, more girls booked that host.

 

“Kris?” The manager called, right as the blonde host was about to reach his customer. “You have someone waiting for you in the private seat.”

 

“Yeah I know, right?” Kris laughed, turning to leave when the other man grabbed the host firmly by the arm.

 

“No,” The manager frowned, “Seriously Kris you have a customer waiting for you in the private seat.”

 

“W-what? Since when? When did she get here? Is it that damn Suki girl again?” Kris craned his neck to glance at the private seat section but a dividing wall shielded his particular booth.

 

“No your customer is… well… I’m just surprised at your customer. To each his own.” The manger waved Kris off, “Don’t make your special customer wait too long.”

 

“Wait! Manager! Who is the customer that designated me?” Kris was thoroughly confused. His normal private seat client was away on a business trip for the week and Kris had thought he’d gotten rid of that annoying customer Suki ages ago. It was probably just some random girl looking for a night of fun that walked in from off the street. Kris had tended to those a few times. Girls who club hopped a lot and chose hosts based on the profile posted out front of the club.

 

“Don’t keep him waiting, Kris. He’s a hot little thing who looks like he’s just panting for it.” Kai grinned from his seating area, arms around two of his clients. The girls giggled, eyeing Kris over, and laughed when Kai whispered something to them.

 

“ _Him_?” Kris paled, fingers tightening around the bottle.

 

“Kris?” The blonde host’s client titled her head in confusion. She reached out and took the champagne bottle from the man. “Are you going to sit down?”

 

“I have to tend to my private seat client again, I’m sorry.” Kris gritted, mind racing as one face came to mind as his possible special customer.

 

“What?” The girl shrieked, “Kris! I just ordered a bottle of fucking champagne. I expect you to open it for me and have a drink! You fucking bastard, I’m paying you!”

 

“I’m sorry. I will be back shortly but I really do need to tend to… her.” Kris stalked off, head aching at his client’s screams of protest.

 

The blonde navigated his way through the darkly lit club, a mess of neon flashing lights and drunken hosts singing to their clients, as he headed towards the private seating section. A wall closed it off so that hosts could be alone with their special clients. The section had better seating, was quieter, and had access to the private rooms upstairs if the host felt in the mood to bed the client for the night. It was always the host’s choice. The customer always hoped that these frivolous little chats would lead to something more and if the host deemed the client worthy enough, sometimes they did…for one night at least.

 

Kris’s booth was dark, the only source of light from small white lanterns that hung overhead. Incense burned, filling the air with a sickening sweet smell, as large plush pillows littered the area. It was an intimate place that resembled an Arab harem and was a place that Kris used to escape from his customers sometimes during the night. However, this place of peace was now the source of Kris’s nerves, as he entered the booth.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Kris swore, stumbling backwards slightly upon entering the room.

 

There, perched on top of one of the luxurious pillows, all darks eyes and smirking pouty lips, was none other than that little punk from before. The teen was dressed in the white button down from his school uniform and a pair of ripped up black skinny jeans. There was something incredibly sexual about the boy’s appearance and it made Kris feel entirely uncomfortable.

 

“You’re Chanyeol’s brat!” Kris stalked up to the fifteen year old and seized the boy by the arm, “What are you doing here? Get out already before someone sees you!”

 

“No!” Tao struggled to free himself, “Let go of me!”

 

“You can’t be here.” Kris hissed; bringing his face dangerously close to the teen’s and Tao leered at him.

 

“I’m your special customer for the night so,” Tao yanked his arm free, “Yes I can be here.”

 

“You’re a child. It’s a school night! Shouldn’t you be at home? Aren’t your parents concerned?” Kris could not believe this kid.

 

“I am not a child! I’m a paying customer and right now you are accosting me.” Tao shouted the last part a little too loudly and Kris on the kid in an instant. Kris knocked the boy backwards, hand over the teen’s mouth, as he pinned Tao.

 

“Not a word more. Do you want me to get fired?” Kris looked around and waited to see if the manager would come barging in. Tao mumbled incomprehensible muffled words from behind Kris’s hand and bucked up against the older man.

 

Kris froze, a bolt of electricity shooting up his spine, as Tao tried desperately to buck him off. Tao lurched again and again beneath the blonde, still mumbling in outrage, as Kris was able to feel every muscled inch of the teen’s body. This teen with his eye makeup, hot lithe body, and fire in his eyes was turning Kris on like no other. Kris swallowed, unable to stop his body from reacting, and suddenly Tao was stilling. The teen met Kris’s gaze with eyes wide as saucers and Kris was quickly detangling himself from the teen.

 

“Y-you got hard.” Tao’s face was more surprised than scandalized as he stared at the formative bulge in the front of Kris’s pants.

 

“It wasn’t from you. I have been all night what with all of the customers.” Kris snapped; growing angrier when Tao’s gaze remained fixed on the man’s bulge.

 

“You know… at _Bliss_ you wouldn’t have to lie about it like that.” Tao spoke softly, smirk crossing his features. “The fact that you’re gay.”

 

“I’m not. It was just a natural reaction after I’ve been flirting with women all night.” Kris was beginning to really hate this kid, “Besides _Korkoro_ isn’t like that disgrace of a host club like _Bliss_ allowing women and gays into the club.”

 

“Your friend Chanyeol works there you know.” Tao spat.

 

“Chanyeol and I are more acquaintances than friends. But I supposed someone who cannot even tell the difference between love and a paid service wouldn’t know.” Kris slipped in the last part, smiling cruelly. Tao actually looked hurt by that statement.

 

“Serve me champagne.” Tao said after a moment, looking down at his hands.

 

“What?” Kris blinked.

 

“I’m your customer for the night. Serve me champagne. What else am I paying you for? Entertain me.” Tao demanded, straightening out his button down.

 

“Like hell! You aren’t even legal!”

 

“I’ll call the manager in and say that you’re not giving satisfactory service. I bet that will hurt your rank as the number one host in this club, won’t it?” Tao smiled dangerously.

 

“You wouldn’t.” Kris narrowed his eyes down at the cocky teen.

 

“Try me.” Tao snarled, “Now serve me champagne.”

 

Kris almost snapped just then, he really did, but he stopped himself just in time. Who did this brat think he was? This kid was not even in high school yet and he was making cocky demands like this? Wandering into the red light district at night and going to host clubs alone like this? Unbelievable. What kind of parents did this kid have?

 

“You better watch yourself, kid.” Kris stood up suddenly, towering over the boy. “This isn’t a place for little brats. Why are you even here?”

 

“You really want to know?” Tao asked; slinking forwards on all fours and Kris startled. The teen slid closer, his hips moving sinuously as he crawled forwards, before stopping at Kris’s feet. The blonde watched as he struggled to breath when Tao began nuzzling the front of Kris’s pants with his face.

 

“Fuck.” Kris swore when Tao opened his mouth and mouthed the man’s clothed need. Kris wanted to run then, he really did, but it was difficult when his body was screaming at him to take this fucking brat.

 

“Fine.” Tao ran spindly fingers up the back so Kris’s thighs and flicked the zipper of Kris’s pants with his tongue, “I’ll tell you then.”

 

The host’s hips instinctively jolted forwards then and Tao smirked, making Kris’s pants wet as he sucked on the man’s bulge. Kris’s body was having an internal war then as one part of him was screaming to shove the kid away while the other urged Kris to pull the kid closer, to grab Tao by that soft silky red hair of his and shove down his throat. That would teach the kid not to mess in the affairs of adults.

 

“I’m going to make your life a living hell by driving away all of your customers one at a time. You’ll pay for making Chanyeol leave me.” The look in Tao’s eye was wicked and Kris fumed, a mix of anger and hormones making the blonde grab the teen by the hair and toss him aside. Tao yelped as he was tossed carelessly to the floor before Kris was grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

 

“So that’s your goal then.” Kris hoisted Tao so that he could look the teen in the eye. “Sure you just didn’t come here to get fucked since Chanyeol is out of the picture now?”

 

“As if you could ever really please me.” Tao laughed haughtily. The teen stared down his nose at the blonde host, smirking the whole time while Kris stared at the teen strangely.

 

“You want to bet?” Kris challenged, satisfied with how Tao’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

Then before Tao could even process what Kris had said, the blonde was claiming his mouth for his own. Kris kissed Tao with a fury, large hands moving to run down the boy’s sides and downwards to cup the boy’s rear. Tao squeaked, hands coming to rest on the older man’s broad shoulders, as he felt Kris’s lips working against his. Tao hesitated only for a moment before he was returning Kris’s kisses with equal vigor.

 

The pair’s lips met with clashing teeth and heavy pants as both struggled for dominance. Tao fisted Kris’s hair as Kris held the boy so tightly by his hips that they were bound to bruise. Everything was rough, violent, and desperate with each other as Kris navigated Tao backwards towards the booth’s exit. If this kid wanted to play with fire, then Kris would be more than willing to ignite this kid’s flame.

 

“The club owns the apartments above us, don’t they?” Tao asked and Kris replied by slamming the boy backwards against the door. Tao flinched, not expecting the blonde host to be so rough, and he responded by scratching the host’s scalp harshly.

 

Kris grunted, dark eyes meeting Tao’s, before he was hoisting the teen up by his legs and walking them over to the elevator, which led to apartments upstairs. Tao clung to the older man, whispering filth in his ear, before Kris was slamming Tao against the elevator walls once inside. The two tugged hair, bit skin, and abused each other as a primal animalistic urging overtook them both. Kris’s hands marred Tao’s pristine white skin with bruises just as Tao left angry red claw marks on the host’s back and neck. They continued to suck at each other’s faces when suddenly Tao found himself on the bed of a darkly lit room.

 

“You little shit.” Kris grunted, furiously unbuckling his belt and working out of his pants. Tao watched from the bed, wiggling out of his tight black jeans, as Kris all the harder at the sight of the boys slender white legs. “We’ll see who makes whose life a living hell.”

 

“I bet you’d like that, you fag.” Tao laughed, spreading his legs once he’d kicked off his boxers. Kris threw off his shirt, heavy silver necklaces feeling cool against his flushed flesh, as he crawled over the teen. Tao gasped when he felt the blonde’s hot leaking member drag across his thigh, leaving a milky trail behind. The teen was equally as hard and his member twitched as the sight of the gorgeous older man.

 

“We both you know you just came here for this. Who’s the fag now?” Kris hooked his fingers in the boy’s button down and ripped the article from the boy. Tao opened his mouth to protest Kris’s destruction of his school uniform but then the host was shoving the boy by the shoulders back onto the bed.

 

“You listen here you little brat,” Kris pinned Tao’s wrists by his head, “I’m going to fuck you hard and fast, just a host would. There’s no love here. It’s time to pop that little fantasy world of yours.”

 

“Chanyeol was bigger.” Tao sneered, flicking his eyes down to Kris’s member and the blonde bit the teen’s neck harshly.

 

“Ah!” Tao gasped as Kris dragged the boy’s skin through his teeth in a rough attempt of marking the boy. “You bastard.”

 

“Shut up and suck.” Kris demanded, shoving his fingers into the boy’s mouth before Tao could even respond. The blonde swirled his fingers in Tao’s hot sweet little cavern, eyeing how pink and swollen the teen’s lips had become. Tao gagged slightly when Kris pressed back too far but as soon as he had, the fingers were gone. Tao hacked, trying to regulate his breathing again, when Kris roughly shoved two fingers inside the boy at once.

 

“Fuck!” Tao sobbed, body twisting beneath Kris’s, as the blonde studied the boy’s face. The teen’s features were scrunched up in pain but judging from how the boy’s body contracted around his fingers, this wouldn’t be Tao’s first time. Kris smirked, he knew it, the little slut.

 

“Slow down you bastard!” Tao shouted when Kris immediately began to scissor the boy open. Tao’s body easily accommodated Kris’s fingers after a moment, almost too easily. The teen was surprising loose, a factor that Kris did not want to dwell too long on. Tao make a point of screwing up his face in mock pain a lot and making little pained noises every time Kris thrust his fingers.

 

“Cut the crap,” Kris smirked, “I know you like it.”

 

The boy’s pained face fell away to a sly grin and then the teen was cantering his hips down onto the man’s hand. Tao sighed, eyes falling shut, as Kris slipped in a third finger. They were moving fast, faster than Kris ever had gone before, even his kinkiest clients liked to go a bit slower than this. But attraction between the two was undeniable and Kris just wanted to put the teen in his place already.

 

“You’re good with your hands.” Tao regretfully admitted and Kris smirked, extracting his fingers in favor of a condom and lube conveniently provided by the nightstand beside the bed.

 

“Oh yeah?” Kris rolled the condom on and sloppily coated himself in lube. “I’m not even in you yet.”

 

Tao reached out to grab onto Kris’s shoulders but the older male stopped him, one massive hand grasping both of Tao’s wrists as he held them down above Tao’s head. The teen whined at the angle, body stretched out long, as his legs spread instinctively to balance. The position had the boy totally exposed and Kris’s member jumped at the sight.

 

“Here’s your money’s worth.” Kris spat before entering the boy in one large thrust. Tao cried out again, legs kicking desperately, as his hands struggled against Kris’s vice grip hold on them. The blonde did not let up, balancing his weight on his free arm, the other still immobilizing Tao, as he thrust into the boy with vigor. The bed creaked the beneath the pair as sweat slid down both male’s skin.

 

Tao cried out with each thrust, a contrived action Kris noted, as he pistoned hard into the tight heat that encased his cock. Tao’s body was delicious, soft and pliable beneath Kris’s own toned body. The teen’s breathy moans and the sound of Kris’s balls slapping against the boy’s upturned ass resonated throughout the room.

 

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” Tao moaned, hands furiously trying to break free of Kris’s hold. “You bastard! You fucking bastard! Let me touch myself!”

 

“I don’t think you ordered that service.” Kris laughed, pulling back until only his head remained in the boy before slamming home. Tao choked, the host touching that special spot deep within him, and then Kris was hitting that same spot again.

 

“S-stop.” Tao whimpered, slender legs squeezing Kris between them, as he tossed his head to the side. “Stop…”

 

“Stop?” Kris did not stop, still plowing the boy hard.

 

“Let me… touch myself.” Tao sobbed when Kris hit that spot again. The teen arched upwards, moaning sweetly as Kris sent waves of electricity through his nerves. The teen had lied, Kris was indeed larger than Chanyeol both in length and width, and it was sinuously the way Kris knew how to move his hips. Tao savored the burning sensation in his muscles as every inch of his body was singing in pleasure with each forceful snap of Kris’s hips. The teen brought his knees together tightly, crushing Kris in their grasp, as pooling sensation in his stomach became too much. He could not hold it any longer, not with the way Kris was devouring him.

 

“I… I can’t… oh god… Kris!” Tao cried, throwing his head back against the pillows, as long white ropes of pleasure shot out across his stomach and on the bedding.

 

It was the teen’s convulsing that brought Kris over the edge too. The blonde groaned, slamming home hard in a few repetitive thrusts, as he rode his orgasm out. Tao mewled beneath him, feeling entirely full as Kris’s hips kept pushing deeper and deeper until the man was entirely spent.

 

Then the blonde was pulling out and collapsing besides the teen. Tao whimpered at the loss and stared up at the ceiling in wonder, panting hard, as he let reality of what had just occurred wash over him. Kris lay there for a few moments before he was rising up off the bed and searching the floor for his clothes.

 

“Where are you going?” Tao panted, wiping his sweaty bangs from his forehead.

 

“Back down to the club.” The blonde tugged on his pants and fixed his hair in the mirror.

 

“To the club? So soon?” Tao struggled to sit up, crossing his legs and placing his hands over his nakedness.

 

Tao watched Kris’s back for a few moments then. The blonde said nothing as he changed back into the last of his clothes and headed for the door. Tao honestly thought Kris wouldn’t respond to him until the blonde turned just when had grasped the doorknob.

 

“I’m a host, you stupid brat. Try not to get too attached.” Kris smirked condescendingly and Tao stiffened on the bed.

 

The door slammed shut behind Kris as he took his leave.


End file.
